This invention relates to modem data communications between telecommunications networks and remote or end user installations over twisted metallic wire pairs.
The background of the invention is given in copending Ser. No. 08/667,267, filed Jun. 20, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cMultimode Digital Modemxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,474; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,322; U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,513; ANSI TI.413-1995, xe2x80x9cNetwork and Customer Installation Interfacesxe2x80x94Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) Metallic Interfacexe2x80x9d (1995); and ANSI TI.413 Issue 2, xe2x80x9cInterface Between Networks and Customer Installationxe2x80x94Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) Metallic Interfacexe2x80x9d (draft May 4, 1998); the entireties of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention provides a medium rate digital subscriber line modem solution for modem data communications between telecommunications networks and remote or end user installations over twisted metallic wire pairs.